Somethings Should Be Never Ending
by Anzu
Summary: Yugi Hears out what Yami has to say about his past life, the shadow games, and his friend, Anzu. please R
1. In the Beginning

Somethings Should be Never Ending Chapter 1: The time of sorrow pt. 1 ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________ I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I never have, I never will! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________ For all thoughs who dont know : Anzu= Tea ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________ Yugi quietly opened the top drawer of his dresser.. looking at all his sentimentle possesions he kept for memories. He picked up a stub from a soccer game he and Joey had went to, a broken neclace that Anzu gave him for his birthday two years ago, a paper airplane from the third grade.. it was a note he had wanted to give to Anzu when he had a crush on her. Finally after picking up many small items that most people would call junk, but pricless to him, and putting them in his small back pack, he picked up his dueling deck and put it in his pocket.  
  
Yugi closed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, he grabbed his walett that only contained about $20, but he felt that that was all that he needed for now. He left his room, with a silent tear running down his cheek, and looked back one last time at the room he had in slept almost every night since he could remember. He shut the door queitly, not wanting to wake up his Grandpa. He slipped inside his Grandpa's room and walked over to his bed.. on the pillow beside his Grandpa's bed, he placed a short note that read:  
  
~Dear Gramps, Dont worry about me, I have to leave now, you may or may not know why, but either way.. do not worry, I will always be in your heart, and you will always be in mine, I might return sometime. But as of now, I dont know if I will ever come back. Thank you Grandpa for all you have done for me, Love, Yugi Motuu~  
  
Yugi looked at his sleeping Grandpa and turned with a heavy heart to leave. He really didnt want to leave his Grandpa, but he felt as if he had no choice. It was afterthe fuelest kingdom, and all seemed back to normal to most of the world, but to him, it had gotten worse, he was going to leave to go find the Shadow Relm, he did not know how to get there, or where he might find it, but he needed to get there. There he would be able to talk face to face with, with this Yami of his. Even if he could not find this place, he would destroy the millenium puzzle, so that no one else would have the same problem that he had. He walked for along time, his mind blurry, his eyes wet with tears, he didn't want to leave, but he couldnt really stop himself, he needed to rid the world of this... spirit.  
  
Yugi was shaking, though he didnt know why, it felt as if someone was trying to knock him down, he tried to stay up, on his feet for as long as he could, but his knees buckled and he found himself waking up on the ground, exactly where he had left off, in the middle of no where on the out skirts of the city somewhere. His mind was made up, he had to get rid of the puzzle, he started by trying to take it off of his neck, but the task seemed almost impossible... he couldn't do it. It wasn't that he was lacking strength, just strength of mind. He tried for what seemed like hours of suffering, but after all of his struggling, he couldnt get it off. So he decided to do the only option that he had left, the only option that he could think of.  
  
Yugi found the nearest creek, it wasnt far... he could see it in the distance ahead of him. There he stood on top of the bridge on the creek, and did the only thing he could think of, to put him out of this mentle terror. He jumped. For the next while he struggled to get to the surface, but the current took him under...  
  
Yugi opened his eyes... he saw a vaugly farmiliar face... It was Joey. "Joey, what happen..." but his head screamed in protest, he couldn't talk, it seemed to him that he couldn't even move. He just lay there, not wanting to make a move, then with all the energy he could muster, he looked at his chest, he could see that the millenium puzzle, the one thing he wanted to get rid of, had made him get rid or anything but that. His mind was blury, His head in pain, it seemed as if every bone in his body seemed broken. With all this thought, his head fell back down, and sleep captured him one more time.  
  
~Yugi, I am here, You can not rid of me, You accepted my soul when the puzzle was completed, I am you, I am your past, your presant, and your future.~  
  
Yami smirked.  
  
Yugi threw one more toss in his bed, his dreams trubled beyond all belief.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~Authors note: *Sniffles* waaaa! sry i think that chappie iz a sad start! read on.. please r&r!~*~*~ 


	2. A Dream of Truth

Chapter 2- A Dream of Truth  
  
I don't own yu-gi-oh! Bla bla Bla. Thank you for listening to this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yugi turned, not knowing what to think. His vision wasn't foggy anymore, but he had an uncanny feeling that he was dead. He cleared his mind and thought. "Bakura said that if I find the piece of missing puzzle and put it back together, Yami could find away to get me back to my friends. So I guess that I start looking for the missing piece." Yugi turned and walked back to where he had found himself when he woke up. There was nothing in sight, a whole bunch of almost nothing. There was grass, and hill in the distance, and he could hear a stream somewhere in the distance. He decided to find the stream, he lost a piece in water once, why not again. After about an hour of walking he came to the stream. It was actually quite large, more like a large creek. He waded into the creek unto his knees and took a good look around. He saw nothing, accept a lot of pebbles and small fish. He waded around for sometime and after a while he dried off on shore and continued his journey to find the piece. He walked up to the top of the hill, and breathed in the air. It smelt strange he thought, but soon put it out of his mind. He walked about for a while ad then something caught his eye. A large figure down by the creek. Yugi Slowly walked forward, not really meaning to, but he couldn't help it. "Yami. Oh Yami, please help, please." He knew there would be no answer but he had to ask someone for help. "Yugi, listen, I am still in the puzzle, but I cannot come out and help you until you put the puzzle back together." "Yami, help please, I don't know what to do!" pleaded Yugi. But there was nothing but silence. "Yami is with me, I'm not alone, he is here." He was still walking. The thing he saw it was coming into better sight, it was a large human, well not that large, just large in the eyes of Yugi. "Melodies" the thing whispered. Then it vanished. Yugi stopped scratching his head, he was sort of confused. If he was dead why was there other things with him, it just didn't make sense. Unless it was like heaven or something. Yugi wandered back down to the creek and walked along the creek for a while, watching the water flow. He stopped and sat down by a large rock. After a minute he found himself falling asleep. "Yami, I will take your puzzle and brake it, you will never come back to Yugi." It was the voice of Ryou Bakura. "I will not let you take my millennium puzzle, I will not leave Yugi." Now it was the voice of Yami. Ryou Bakura Chanted something and something, almost like an invisible hand, took the millennium puzzle and ripped the chain off of Yami's neck. He then simply looked at Yami, then the puzzle, and they both fell to the ground. Yugi awoke with a start, "that", he thought "was definitely not good." 


	3. Yami has a Story

Some things should never be ending Chapter 3: Yami has a story ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Do you really have to put this in every chapter? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Yugi woke up in a few short hours. He felt almost healed; it's really amazing what a few hours of sleep can do for a person. Yugi looked over at Joey, his eyes were open, just starring at the ceiling. "Joey." Said Yugi quietly, not wanting to startle him. Joey's eyes wandered from the ceiling to Yugi. "Man Yugi, that was weird, you have had us all really worried." Said Joey. "I had you worried, you might want to take a good look at your self their Joey, and you're not looking to good either." Yugi scanned Joey's body. It seemed that Joey had bandages all over, he looked like a mummy. "Man Yug, I'm sorry, it was weird, all I can remember is a bright light in the distance, then I can't remember what happened." Joey looked back at the ceiling. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to stay away from the light at the end of the tunnel" said Yugi hoping to raise Joey's spirit a little.  
  
In about four days, the hospital reluctantly let Yugi leave; it felt good to get back into the fresh air again. But Yugi couldn't help but feel bad, he made everyone grieve, just because he didn't want to have Yami inside of him. It seemed almost like his Yami was him mentor now, in just a few weeks, his Yami went from one of his worst enemies to someone he could turn to. It seemed weird and not right, but then again, whatever didn't feel weird in Yugi's life.  
  
That night Yugi lay in he own bed, thinking of how good it felt to be home. Yugi had a good nights sleep and didn't wake up in the mourning until he smelt the smell of cooking pancakes. He slowly got up and dressed, brushing his spiky hair in the mirror. He went down the stairs with a hop in the step, only landing two times on his way down. "Hey Grandpa" Said Yugi jumping into the kitchen where his Grandpa was cooking. "Well hello Yugi, its nice to see you had a good nights sleep, you haven't slept this late since I can remember" and it was true, It was 9:30 in the morning, he always got up no later than &. He couldn't stand sleeping in and missing the day.  
  
Yugi sat down to have breakfast, he jumped for some pancakes, but his Grandpa grabbed his arm. "Now Yugi, where's your manners, I could bet you $100 that you never washed your hands." Yugi hated washing his hands before every meal, his Grandpa even asked him to wash his hands in restaurants. Yugi smiled slyly and got up to wash his hands. His Grandpa even made him wash them twice because he didn't use enough soap. After finally being able to eat his breakfast in peace, he went upstairs once more to unpack all the stuff he had token with him. This took some time, considering that he had no idea where he used to fit all this stuff, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Yugi walked from the house, down his so familiar street.  
  
~*~Yugi, do you know why I'm in the Millennium Puzzle?~*~  
  
Yugi stopped and sat down by a near by tree. "No Yami, I can't say I do know why, but it would be nice if I did." Yugi cherished every moment his Yami talked to him, which was rarely may I add.  
  
~*~You see Yugi, long ago, when the pyramids were young, I was a boy in Egypt, I seemed to loose track of things quit a bit, and before I knew it, my childhood days had grown into my brother dying, no one quite knows why he died, but he did. You see after that, being in the royal family and all, I was appointed pharaoh of all of Egypt, a role I was most not ready for. My people had faith in me, but I was young, and made many bad decisions at first. But as time went on, I adapted to my role as Pharaoh. That is when the kings of Egypt discovered what we called the Shadow games. They were of evil sort, nothing could stop them, and they were wrecking havoc upon the people of Egypt. The one thing that could stop them, was a game king, at the time, not a thing existed, so we thought.  
  
My people were distraught, these games, they took infants and elderly a like, everyday more lives were lost. So we decided to make a search, for the game king, but our search was a familiar, we couldn't think of anything else to do. Then as our time was running out, and our people low, my dear friend, Anzu, came and told me a story, a story of when I was just a young boy, she told me that when we were kids, we used to play games, games of all sorts, ones we made up and games played over the world. She told me that, not once in all of our childhood years had she beaten me at a game, not a single game. It wasn't until I became pharaoh that we stopped playing games. She told me, that through all this, all this searching, I was the game king; I was the one who could stop these games. ~*~*~Authors note: interesting, Im gonna right some more now! ~*~*~ 


	4. Yami's Fate

Some things should never be ending Chapter 4: Yami's fate ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I hate these, isn't it obvious I don't? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- As I conceived this information, I decided she just may be right, but to test, we called upon all the people of my village, to test if what my friend Anzu said just happened to be true. And through all the games I played, every one of them I won, from marbles to hide-and-go-seek, I won every game. We came to the conclusion, that I was the Game king. Then another problem arose, we knew that the Game king was the only person who could stop the Shadow Games, but how did they stop them.  
  
I decided to research this, and to my finale conclusion, after many observations of what these games could do, after many nights of endless pondering. I found a way. A way that I was not even sure that may work. For this I needed a Pharaoh, not myself, but another to rule Egypt in my place. I called upon Imtar, my loyal brother, much unlike my other brother, he could rise to the occasion, and I was proud of my decision. As the days wore down until my plan carried out, I made sure that I had done all that my life commanded me to. I built a new pyramid, one that was to be destroyed after I had finished my plan. I prayed to the gods, to help me on my way, for even they were new to my way of passing on.  
  
Then the fateful day finally arrived, I went to my pyramid, and with me I brought items that I had carefully made with nothing but the finest of all golds. I called these the Millennium Items; they consisted of the Millennium Eye, which was the item that even I was unknown to. The Millennium Rod, which I gave to the Son of an Egyptian king, Malik. The Millennium Ring, which I appointed to an infamous tomb robber, Bakura. The Millennium Scale, which I gave to an interesting person I had met long ago, Shadi. The other Millennium items were the Millennium Ankh, the Millennium Tauk, and finally, I appointed myself with the Millennium Puzzle. I hadn't told these people about what was going to happen to them, for I afraid I would loose my only chance to rid the world of these hazardous games.  
  
One by one, we all entered the pyramid and went to our designated rooms, mine was the highest room of the all, then my workers sealed the pyramid shut. I called upon the Shadow king, not knowing really what to expect. "Yami, you have disrupted my fun." The Shadow kings voice was long and harsh. At this point I did what I had been planning all along, I recited an unknown chant, one never used before. It allowed me to sacrifice all the people I had called upon. In exchange I would grow mightier than before, my powers grew over the powers of the Shadow king, for I would be able to bring him down. But there was a catch, a catch that I was prepared for. I had to also sacrifice myself, but I would not really die, some with all the people I called upon. I would be locked inside my designated Millennium item, locked away in the pyramid forever, so I thought.  
  
Many years later, I was unaware that I had been given to the keeping of a young boy, I was also unaware, that the more evil people that I had sacrificed, had also found body's to reside in. After you completed the Millennium Puzzle, my spirit was set free inside your body. Your friend, Bakura, he also has a spirit, the goes with Pegasus. I was not aware that this may happen when I sacrificed them, it is a horrible deed to be done. Now the evil spirits are set free once more. And as for the shadow games, I don't know what is to become of them, will they arise, or will they stay hidden, banished to the shadow realm forever. ~*~*~Authors Note: My story has finished the beginning! Did that make sense?~*~*~ 


	5. A knew Problem

Somethings Should Never be Ending Chapter 5: A knew problem ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I do not own Yu-gi-oh! But I do enjoy writing stories about it! (*^*) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Yugi was completely shocked at Yami's story, it was as if he had died to save the world, and Yugi didn't like him for wanting a little bit of power. It seemed strange to Yugi that he had an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh living inside his very body. This was something that was good to know; Yugi thought that he should now give a little more respect to Yami, being royalty and all. "Well Yami, you should have told me sooner." Said Yugi getting up. "But that's ok because as long as I know now, lets put those Shadow Games out of our head or heads and go get ice cream." Said Yugi smiling. Yami smiled, he liked it when Yugi was happy.  
  
~*~Yugi, can I choose the flavour?~*~  
  
Yugi was surprised by this. "Well sure I guess, but can you actually taste it, I mean I never knew you could, but I guess that would make sense."  
  
~*~Yes Yugi, I can taste it, so how does chocolate sound?~*~  
  
Yami had a secret love for chocolate, but I guess it's not a secret anymore is it. "Chocolate it is!" Yugi said as he approached the ice cream truck. "One large Choc.." But he was cut off. He felt him self being watched, he turned around to find Bakura watching him. "Oh, hi Bakura, you startled me, ant some ice cream?" said Yugi in his normal happy way. "I'm not interested in your silly sweets." It was obviously Yami Bakura, because the real Bakura would never turn down an ice cream one.  
  
~*~ Yugi, let me take over from here.~*~  
  
Yami also figured out that it was Yami Bakura. Suddenly an older looking Yugi was standing in Yugi's place. "A fine time to see you Bakura." Said Yami scowling. "Spiffing isn't it, I like days that aren't going good." Said Bakura smirking. "Just what do you mean by that?" "Well you see dear Pharaoh, I have been in contact with the new keeper of the Shadow games, and you would be so surprised to see who the new ruler is." Bakura was almost laughing at this point. "Enough games, tell me." "Your looking at his, aren't they handsome?"  
  
Yugi was watching from inside Yami. This can't be good Yugi thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ~*~*~Authors Note: That was a short chapter, but hey nothing like leaving people in suspense!~*~*~ 


End file.
